


Cursed Fate •Book 1- Stupid Red Stone•

by Bunnygirl2006



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, F/M, M/M, Other, Twins-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnygirl2006/pseuds/Bunnygirl2006
Summary: {Potter twins Fanfiction}•This story is now on Fanfiction.net and Quotev. Under the same story name but different usernames.•Lilith knew she was special. And so did her twin Brother Harry who was the same. But people didn't like different, especially at WOOL's orphanage. Where the care-takers thought she was a demon sent from Hell.Who passed Lilith around like a whore. Who called the Priests, from the church to give her an exorcism. For doing something 'Unholy'.In their eyes Lilith was the 'Devil', while Harry was to be beaten, and watch while men violated her. And to top it all off, many people knew about it. It was just, they didn't really care what happened to orphan kids.So when Professors McGonagall and Snape came, and told them about Hogwarts. Lilith was happy to get away. From all of the pain, that haunts her every night. But she's suspicious of how nice they seem to be. Will the dark secrets of the twins be revealed, or will Dumbledore continue to slowly control Harry. And try but fail to control Lilith"Hi I'm Lilith Potter and this is ℳᎽ story".•This story orginaly came from Wattpad• It's still my OWN story





	Cursed Fate •Book 1- Stupid Red Stone•

**Author's Note:**

> All of adults will be explained later on in the story.
> 
> ❣Hope you enjoy❣

> In Godric Hollows it was a lovely night to be watching the stars on Halloween. People were asleep, all but one family of the name of  **POTTER** .

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**INSIDE THE HOUSE**

A green flash of magic hit it's target. Which was the famous James Potter pureblood of the Potter Family. Once lovely brown now lifeless and dead, with no hope of the light ever coming back.

 

Lilly Potter neé Evens. Was a calm and happy woman. But not today. Today she was a witch who was about to hex anything, and anyone who came near her babies.

Not even a day ago, both Lily and her husband had found something out. It turns out that their baby girl Lilith Maria Potter. Was in fact cursed with the blood of a demon. Now usually in most pureblood families, they would kill the child that was cursed with such blood. But Lilly Potter, is no child killer.

So instead James had gotten their baby girl a custom made, holder. Though it did look a bit creepy. It still held off her cursed blood. The holder it's self was magic. It was the mark of the deadthy hollows. They had found it when, looking into the Potter vaults at Gringotts.

Only to find out that, when put on the child in question. Made her gain some demon looks. The sharper then normal k9s. Fast healing abilities, and lovely voice and pale skin. Along with during every blood moon her demon side would come out to play. But these things wouldn't happen until her eleventh birthday. Or at least, that was what Lily thought.

But as it seems FATE is more of a bitch today. Then any other, first she finds out that her daughter is a half demon. Then a Dark Lord, just barges in like he owns the house. Ok Lily thought No more watching muggle tv, that is if she survives the night. After locking the nursery door, and putting wards on it Lilly Marie Potter knew she only had little time to say what needed to be said. With a deep breath she started.

"Harry, Lilith. I can only hope when you two come of age to attend Hogwats. That you'll be smart enough not to trust anything Dumbledore has to say." When she got two pairs of large green eyes looking at her she finished. "And I hope with every, god damned fiber in my body after I die. That he won't place you two in the care of my sist-"

As it would seem, FATE had gotten restless and decided that it was time for Lilly Marie Potter. To say goodbye for the last time. •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**4 years later - 1985**

 

Four year old Lilith Maria Potter. Was not a happy child, she was pretty sure no kid would be if they experienced the things she did. For starters. Living in a orphanage, in London was never a great experience in it's self.

Then there's the startling fact, that she gets 'passed' around. By every male adult in this orphanage. The kids all hate her every existence, and she gets beat almost every day.

Now. Some would say 'why on earth is this happening to her?' Her answer would be, simply 'I don't know'. It was true, to. She had no idea why this stuff happened to her. All she knew was that, the adults in her life could not be trusted.

In her eyes there was only one person who could be really trusted. And that was her twin brother Harry, who like her was beaten on by the adults. When she tried to tell the police, what they were doing to her and her bother. They just laughed and shooed her away, muttering about stupid orphan girls and their tales.

That day all Lilith knew was pain. It was something she got daily, but this pain was a new kind of pain. The teachers at the  church, all the kids were forced to go to.

Told them mostly about what sex ment, and how it wasn't appropriate for a young lady out of wedlock to have sex. Of course Lilith didn't think much about it, she was only four years old. Much to young to think about these things adults do.

She also didn't think that Mr Frey, who was a worker at the orphanage would ever do something like that with her. So, when he found out that she went to the police. He was furrious at her. Mr Frey took her by the arm, and dragged her into a unused room in the basement.

Through her on her stomach, and raped her. It hurt badly. Even when she begged him to stop, and said she would be a good girl from now on. He wouldn't stop. Mr Frey, just kept pushing in and out of her. It wasn't until she blacked out, that he stopped. Leaving her there on the floor, his jizz all over her.

And when she awoke. She found her brother tide up crying. Herself chained to the floor. And multiple men surrounding her. That was the first time in her little life, that she wanted to die.

And the blood that, both Lily and James Potter. Hoped would never surface, slowly made its way into the little girls blood stream.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Did you guys like it? Or does it need some work done to it. Comment what you guys think about this first chapter


End file.
